brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c31s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 30 Chapter 31 of 75 The Broken Princess chapter 32 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text That night, they set up camp in the comfortable shade of a dark cliff, gathering wood from a nearby copse of gnarled trees to make a fire. Night was marked more by sensation than anything else, as the red sun lingered in the air... but Luna and Scrivener had eventually both closed their eyes, bowing their heads forwards and guiding the sun into setting as their hearts and minds beat in time, before looking to the side with a smile as Twilight had blushed embarrassedly, caught in the act of trying to follow along with their movements. The stars gleamed softly in the sky in their strange arrangement before Luna had tried to raise the moon... but oddly enough, nothing had happened. It was like there was no moon to grasp, no moon to raise. Something that admittedly disturbed the winged unicorn more than she wanted to admit, but Scrivener Blooms soothed her with promise of a meal. He cooked up a soup for them from the food they had brought along, and Luna had grumbled but looked appeased after she had dug into it, even as Twilight poked at hers and muttered: "Those are pieces of meat, aren't they?" Scrivener had only shrugged a bit, smiling over at her before Luna said mildly: "Well, if thou does not desire it, I shall gladly eat it. Ungrateful Twilight Sparkle." "I'm plenty grateful! I just don't know why you two have to eat meat all the time." Twilight retorted crankily, and Scrivener and Luna had traded amused looks before the violet mare had grumbled and poked at it a little, muttering: "Fine, it doesn't taste the worst when prepared properly but it's still really weird." But she had eaten without further complaint: even gone back for seconds when Scrivener had said there was just enough for them to each have one more bowl if they wanted. Afterward, Luna had simply tossed the wooden bowls into the fire, and they had watched them burn quietly as the smell of the soup had mixed with the sweet perfume of the smoke. Twilight had been a little concerned about something being attracted to their campsite, and she was right: what left her surprised, however, was when the fires turned blue and Nightmare Moon calmly strode up to join them, sitting herself down beside Luna... and a moment later, the spirit of Celestia had approached and sat down as well. There was silence, as they sat in a semicircle around the blue flames, Twilight looking over at these apparitions but Scrivener and Luna only continuing to gaze into the fire until finally, Nightmare Moon said softly: "My big sister told me everything. She apologized to me as well, but... it wasn't necessary. This was all my fault, after all. Perhaps in a way, even her madness." "Well, thou art more forgiving than I." Luna said softly, smiling a little over at the specter, and Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, her smoky form shifting slowly as she gazed affectionately over at Celestia. "But neither of thee are tethered to this world any longer, thou realizes this, yes? The statues are gone." "But it is our responsibility to take care of this world. As night and day, light and darkness. I realize that now all the more, even though... the ponies are gone, Equestria is gone." Nightmare Moon replied softly, and then she paused and tilted her head as Celestia leaned over to her, the Pale whispering silently into Nightmare Moon's ear before the smoky, dark spirit smiled a little and drew her eyes over them. "Yes, my sister agrees... and says, furthermore, that one day perhaps... the ponies will return. We will mend and care for this world until that day. We can still stretch out our powers into this world, after all... even though we are both sad that little sister Luna has departed. But she deserves peace, after what we both did to her." There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna simply nodded slowly before Twilight asked quietly: "So where will you go? What will you do?" "We will walk this world together, we will... catch up on time missed. We will be sisters." Nightmare Moon replied softly, shrugging slowly. "Perhaps it is because I existed first as... a thought, a rage, a fury, that I am more-able to affect things than my sister is... that even as I am now, I am more than a ghost, less than a physical being... I am a manifestation. I enjoy being necessary and needed. But I also enjoy more having my sister by my side..." She smiled over at Celestia, then closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, murmuring: "It is better to be needed by someone who cares for you, than a thousand people who don't. The taste is sweeter. The impact is greater. And you never need fear being discarded for the next fancy, shiny thing that comes along. You never need fear being forgotten... I understand that now. So Celestia, do not grow jealous: I need you. Without you, I would not be able to move the sun or stars, nor have any reason to. Even after we rebuild this world, you will not be eclipsed in my shadow, I promise you this... everything we do, we do together." Celestia smiled softly, nodding silently, and then Nightmare Moon returned her eyes to the trio of ponies, studying them softly before she said quietly: "You all love each other. Need each other. This is good... it is dawn, dusk, and darkness. I do not know anything else about you three, but... I do not need to. I wish you all well, friends... I hope we meet again." "Perhaps in the future we shall. Thou... hast my thanks, for stopping in. It may sound strange... but it means more to me than I can express." Luna said softly, and Nightmare Moon smiled over them all before the sapphire winged unicorn bowed her head politely. "Celestia, Nightmare Moon... take care of one another. Balance cannot be held by a single entity... it must always be between at least two." "And so it shall be. Balance, and never neutrality." Nightmare Moon smiled over at Celestia, who nodded silently before turning her own grateful gaze over the others... and then both she and Nightmare Moon simply turned, heading off into the darkness and vanishing from sight as Scrivener leaned quietly back and Twilight Sparkle gazed softly after the two. There was silence for a few moments as the sapphire flames crackled quietly... and then Twilight looked up, asking finally: "What did she mean by that? 'Balance, and not neutrality...' aren't they the same thing?" "Not even close." Scrivener Blooms said with a slight grin, and Twilight Sparkle gave him a flat look before the stallion simply shrugged. "Well, it's true. But I'm not about to explain it, Sparkles. You're a smart mare, you can figure it out." Twilight only sighed and rolled her eyes, then she turned her gaze upwards towards the night sky. Luna gazed up as well, and there was silence for a little while before the violet mare glanced towards them and asked quietly: "So is it safe enough to take off my armor?" "Oh, aye. I doubt there shall be much in the way of further adventures on this world." Luna smiled over at Twilight Sparkle, and the violet mare blushed a bit as she nodded awkwardly. There was silence for a few minutes more, and then Twilight finally stood up, saying quietly: "I'm going to go into the tent, then, and... take off my armor. Okay?" She smiled a little over at Scrivener, then at Luna, before saying softly: "I'll... be waiting for you." Scrivener Blooms looked surprised as Luna gazed dumbly after Twilight, and then the two ponies traded looks as Twilight hurried into the tent. They didn't speak, only the fire crackling between them, and then finally, both Scrivy and Luna stood, trading smiles before they headed towards the open flap, pushing through to find Twilight Sparkle waiting for them, as promised, her armor off, a smile on her face and nervousness and need in her eyes as she rested on top of the sheets... Time passed, in gentle, affectionate comforts; Twilight found herself curled between Luna and Scrivener, her head on the male's chest, Luna against her back, the two ponies gazing tenderly down at her before Scrivener began to shift... and Twilight wrapped her forelegs quickly around his neck, shaking her head and murmuring: "Just a little longer. Please." "I'll be right back, Twilight, I'm just going to check on the campsite..." Scrivener started awkwardly, and when Luna shot him a glower, he sighed and then said mildly: "Or, you know, I can just... stay here. But if all our stuff gets stolen it's Luna's fault." "Okay." Twilight mumbled, and then she smiled a little as she felt Luna's hooves rub firmly up her back, making one of her wings shiver a bit before they curled tightly back against her sides. "I... I missed this." "So did I." Luna said softly, smiling a little as she pushed herself a bit closer, and Twilight relaxed further as Scrivener laughed quietly. "But this isn't the entire reason thou desired to come on this journey, is it?" "Oh shut up." Twilight muttered, elbowing Luna lightly, and the sapphire winged unicorn huffed irritably before the violet mare shook her head embarrassedly. "I just... felt safer for... you know. But I know... it's... not a mistake. Still, would be nice if things could be... normal..." "Ha, normal. That's going to happen." Scrivener said dryly, and then he winced when both Twilight and Luna glared at him. "Well, it's true! Anyway, it could... it could be worse, too. No, Luna, that's not an invitation to make things worse or more awkward." "In my mind things would be made better, not worse, but very well." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener sighed a bit before the sapphire mare mumbled and buried her face against the back of Twilight's neck. "Thou art my Scrivy-shield. Thou must be supportive of me. Thou art my wife... a good wife, unlike Scrivener Blooms." Scrivener sighed a bit as Twilight blushed despite herself and smiled a little, and then the charcoal pony said wryly: "Two can play at that game, Luna. But I'm better than that, so I just won't bother to mention all the ways Twilight is more fun than you are." Luna grumbled in response, then reached a hoof past Twilight to flail at Scrivener, who winced and shoved at the mares a bit before they settled, and the violet winged unicorn finally laughed a little before she rose her head and asked curiously: "So what if I did move in with you? What would you do then?" Scrivener looked surprised at this, and Luna cocked her head before grinning brightly, squeezing Twilight Sparkle as she said delightedly: "Most excellent! Well, we shall have to build another expansion upon our cottage, but I was thinking anyway of having it expanded into a full large house, to give better room for Scarlet Sage and Antares... 'tis cozy and comfy, aye, but it would be nice to have a proper office for Scrivener, and more room to expand, and I know Scarlet Sage desires more privacy, among other things, and-" "I'm not moving in with you, Luna, it's just a theoretical question." Twilight interrupted, and Luna grumbled and sulked as Scrivener snorted in amusement, before the violet mare added quietly: "But see? That's exactly what I mean. It would change everything a lot. Right now we're... well..." She quieted, then shook her head and murmured: "I don't know why I have to keep bringing these things up. All these questions and worries and fears and... everything else. But honestly, wouldn't it be weird if... if I did..." "Not really, you kind of live with us already with all the time you spend out at our cottage." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight shrugged after a moment, giving a small smile before the male added quietly: "But a lot of things are weird with us, Twilight... and you know what? Weird, for whatever reason, seems to work for us. So... there you have it." Twilight nodded a little, and then Luna asked softly, looking down at her curiously: "Doesn't thou... one day... see thyself with us? Living with us?" "I..." Twilight laughed a little, looking curiously over her shoulder before she dropped her head against Scrivener's chest, mumbling: "This is weird." "This is weird." Scrivener agreed, looking pointedly across at Luna, and the sapphire winged unicorn grumbled but then nodded and allowed the subject to drop, and Twilight seemed to appreciate it as they curled together, resting in comfort until morning. When the sun rose, they finally climbed to their hooves, but Luna only shook her head when Twilight began to pick up her armor, the sapphire winged unicorn saying softly: "There is no need to worry about that, my sweet mare. Let us spend a little more time here, simply... resting, for today. There is no need to rush, or even go anywhere else unless we desire to. Our job here is done." Twilight nodded awkwardly, smiling a little and feeling almost a little disappointed... but after an hour or so, she was glad to sit and relax and simply... talk. They were in an ugly wasteland that still had that odd moisture in the air, but the sun above no longer seemed nearly as poisonous, more of a yellow tint to it now, larger and friendlier as if it had moved back towards the planet, but was careful to not stray so close so as to cause any harm. So although they were in a post-apocalyptic nightmare... it was also a very comfortable way to spend private time with Scrivener and Luna despite the fact they were outside beneath the open sky, and it let Twilight feel freer to express herself and her desires than she would have back home. Hours passed, became days and nights the three enjoyed together, making the most out of: Luna exercised and trained her family, Scrivener wrote and made notes, Twilight relaxed and indulged. They flowed together in time with each other, in a perfect rhythm, and Twilight Sparkle almost found herself... disappointed by the week ending so quickly, after she had really started to feel at home with the two ponies. After she had managed to finally settle herself down into what she had decided for herself. As they packed up their gear, put on their armor, and ensured they had everything, Twilight let her thoughts play out, let herself understand the lessons learned... until finally, as Scrivener rigged himself up to the carriage and Luna tightened straps and double-checked Scrivener's harness, Twilight approached the two and said softly: "Thank you. Both of you. For everything, for all of this, for... helping me settle. And I want to say that... none of this is going to change when we get back home. I'm... not going to shy away from... who I am, and being honest and open in... who I have feelings for." Twilight smiled a little after a moment, and Luna smiled warmly even as Scrivener held up a hoof and said mildly: "No one here will blame you if you are not completely honest and open with Rainbow Dash." "Oh no, Rainbow Dash I plan to be especially honest and open with." Twilight said seriously, and Scrivener glowered at her before Luna giggled childishly, earning a flat look from both ponies. "Do you have to turn everything into a sex joke?" "Yes. Yes I do." Luna replied cheerfully, nodding and grinning over at Twilight before she tipped the violet mare a wink, then it toned down to a soft, honest smile as she bowed her head forwards and added quietly: "Thou art brave and good, Twilight Sparkle. I thank thee." "No, I thank... both of you. For letting me share this with you." Twilight replied quietly, bowing her head back with a faint smile before she opened her eyes, saying softly: "I love you both, Luna, Scrivener. You're my friends, and my family. And I'm going to do everything in my power to always preserve that." "Then so shall we. Although it may be more than a bit of selfishness and ego upon our end to hope that no handsome stallion nor any pretty mare comes along to spoil our fun and steal thee away from us, Twilight Sparkle." Luna replied warmly, and then she closed her eyes and added quietly: "Thou hast all the love my heart can give thee, as well." "Yeah. Same here." Scrivener said softly, before he rolled his eyes when Twilight looked at him pointedly, the stallion smiling amusedly. "Alright, alright, pushy. I love you too, happy?" "Only because I know you well enough to know when you're just trying not to be embarrassed." Twilight smiled warmly back, then she stepped forwards, trading a tight embrace with Luna, then with Scrivener, before she drew back and nodded firmly once. "Okay. I'm ready." "Then 'tis time to return home." Luna nodded, and Twilight smiled as she strode to Scrivener Blooms' other side, turning around as all three ponies faced ahead and dropped their heads in unison, the horns of the winged unicorns glowing as Scrivener fed his strength forwards into Luna's magic as well, and the three moved in almost perfect time together, Twilight imagining her heart beating in rhythm with theirs, her soul flowing with Scrivener and Luna's... and she smiled radiantly; not at the ease with which the Bifrost was summoned and opened, but at the connection she felt to the ponies she loved as friend and family beside her. Category:Transcript Category:Story